The present disclosure relates to a forceps used for both endoscopic and open surgical procedures that includes an electrode assembly that allows a user to selectively seal and/or cut tissue. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a forceps that includes a first set of electrically conductive surfaces that applies a unique combination of mechanical clamping pressure and electrosurgical energy to effectively seal tissue and a second set of electrically conductive surfaces that is selectively energizable to sever tissue between sealed tissue areas.